Alice Human Sacrifice
by SpectorWriter1011
Summary: "Wonderland". We have all heard of it right? But is it really so...wonderful? Come, open the book and read on... ...Well, not sure how this turned out, but I like it. This is based on Vocaloid's Alice Human Sacrifice. So anyway, I hope that all you ghouls and monsters enjoyed it...Oh, almost forgot, Happy Halloween, Bwahaha... Nothing but the plot belongs to me.


Once a long, so long time ago, was a book. But in despite of it's blank pages, it was by far no ordinary book. No indeed. And accompanying this book...was a little dream. Yes, a dream. Though no one knew who had dreamt it or what it's " dream" was. But there it was, in spite of it being such a small dream.

There was nothing to be concerned about though. At least, not until the little dream began to think...

_" I don't want to disappear..."_ It whispered.

_" How can I make people dream of me?"_ It pondered.

And so the little dream thought, and thought...until at last an idea emerged...

_ " I will make people come to me; and together They will "make" MY world."_

With those words, the pages of the once blank book began to flip, along with words that didn't exist within...and began to form a "Wonderland"...

** Chapter I: The Spade of Red**

The first being to enter, was a brave red one. Wielded with a clean steel blade, she began to traverse through the land. One after another, with hardly a single slice, she killed the occupants of the world. Stained in red, left behind her was a drenched bloody path.

But alas, this brutality wouldn't last for long; for the fear and despair she brought with her would end.

One evening, she was lured deep in the woods by an " innocent" creature of white. And it was there she was trapped behind iron as a wanted fugitive, where she was never heard of again; save for the path of bloodshed that was left behind, no one would have ever known of her existence.

**Chapter II: The Blue Diamond **

Next to enter this land of wonders and dreams, was a handsome young man in blue. Fragile as glass, but with a strong voice he sang this world. Long did he fill the regions far and wide with his pure blue tune, until each note began to warp.

And it was thanks to these false tunes twisting the world further and further into a renewed maddening world.

Sadly, though, delicate and short like the rose he was, the petals of his flower soon bloomed a sad red one fateful morning when he was shot through the head by a madman in the mirror. It was now that the one who was loved has now been forgotten.

**Chapter III: Club of Green**

Soon after the violent and the tragic, did a third person come. It was a young girl clad in green. Beautiful and dear to many, she charmed the hearts of all those around her to her beck and call. Though her sweet charms morphed into deceit.

It wasn't long until she somehow had created a strange, strange, country of green, with her crowned as it's queen.

Though, like many rulers of vast lands, soon her reign slowly corrupted, with her heart becoming possessed by her distorted dreams. And it was that one dark night, when, at such a tender age, she dropped her teacup with a shatter, did she begin to fear age and death. And losing to either.

Now she has succumbed to ruling over the green country for an eternity behind sealed doors.

**Chapter IV: Split Yellow Hearts**

During this, on one bright day, came two children who naively followed the white rabbit, diving down the rabbit hole and ventured into the woods. Here they had a tea party under rose trees at noon, where they received an invitation from an unfamiliar castle.

_It was the trump card of hearts._

Now the forth of many to enter were two children, whom were siblings. A stubborn big sister, along with her wise little brother.

Curious of anything and everything, to them this land was mystifying. Together the two moved through many different doors and places, where they skipped down a crimson path, pranced through a blue room, and crossed a country of green. To think that the two who traveled so far had arrived not long ago in a yellow boat was astounding.

Truly it was amazing, for out of their past counterparts before them, the siblings had made it the closest to the true "Wonderland".

But alas, as they reached out to open the yellow door, they failed to hear a sound...a sound no child should hear...

And it was there in a place beyond the others, where the siblings fell into a deep slumber, only to never awake from their dreams. Indeed, from now on they were forever doomed to roam in "wonderland"...

**...**

**...**

**...**

Now, as the once blank, now cursed book comes to a close by an ordinary-looking rabbit, not more than half full of tales to last; though if one were to look closely, there was one final page with a single sentence...

_" Who is the next Alice?"_


End file.
